What Is And What Should Never Be
by captainbartholomew
Summary: They always say be careful what you wish for; however nobody seemed to ever mention this to Dean Ambrose.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: What Is And What Should Never Be**_

 _ **Author: captainbartholomew**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. Like I could afford to feed them! You know how many pancakes they eat?!**_

 _ **Summary: They always say be careful what you wish for; however nobody seemed to ever mention this to Dean Ambrose.**_

 _ **Blame/Fault: I could blame caylendar (stop glaring at me, caylendar), but this isn't her fault. It's totally mine. However, she did encourage me to keep going with this when I told her my idea. You can thank my Dabbling Drabbles piece for this little beauty. If you read those, you should be able to sense a tie in with one of those pieces a little down the road. You won't get it right away, but if you guess correctly, I'll give you an internet cookie! :)**_

(XXXX)

Chapter One

Dean Ambrose examined the empty hotel room before him. Their used to be two other men in this room with him, but now, now it was just him. He remembered the laughs they shared. The anguish they had gone through. The frustrations they had vented about together. The bond and brotherhood they had formed with each other over the last three years. He especially remembered the fears they shared, but now those fears had become reality.

Seth Rollins had joined the Authority.

Roman Reigns was now on a path to stardom as WWE Corporate tried to push the monster of a man into the championship picture taking on the likes of Randy Orton, John Cena, The Wyatt Family, or anyone else who dared challenge him to get in his way of obtaining the brass ring.

Sure, Roman and he were still brothers, but while the Power House was off trying to win over the WWE Universe; Dean was forced to do battle with the jobbers. Every once in a while Roman would call on him for help against his adversaries or Ambrose would be thrust into the title picture attempting to punch Seth's teeth down his throat.

Roman had wanted to take Dean out to celebrate after they're encounter with The Authority earlier in the night. The Lunatic Fringe wasn't in the mood to put up with anyone after being hit in the head with a chair by Jamie Noble of all people. God, Seth's little security team couldn't figure out how to wield a weapon if it killed them, could they? So, Dean had elected to take the night off and stay in.

John Cena and a few of the older Superstars had heard Roman's invitation to Dean about going out for a quick drink and they decided to join. This just furthered Dean's desire to not go even though his mind had already been made up before the other superstars invited themselves. He would feel much better after a couple of hours of shut eye. As it seemed, Ambrose was the only one around on this level of the hotel not meeting a single soul on his way up to the room as he entered it. The dark shadows stretching throughout the entire room and a bit of moonlight flickering in to the room.

It seemed as though he was the one left out in the cold after The Shield breakup; the dirty blonde looked glumly around the room. Leave it to him to be the last one standing… here alone. He internally sighed. He remembered when Roman would go off to call his daughter and wife leaving Seth and Dean to their own devices. Dean remembered how much fun Seth and he had creating silly games to pass the time, just chatting about life, or sharing stories about their wrestling pasts before Roman would come back in and Mother Hen like it was nobody's business telling them to get ready for bed.

God, Dean wished Seth was here now. He could pick his brain about his current feud with Bray Wyatt and his goons. Their brains were so similar and it was like the two of them could communicate telepathically from time to time. He longed for those days when he and Seth were brothers. What had Seth called him once, his wrestling soulmate?

He wished Seth had never betrayed them.

He wished him and Rollins were still best friends.

He wished their friendship had never become so fucked up in the first place.

Most of all, Dean wished Seth was still his brother.

Dean shook his head knowing these idle wishes would never come to fruition. He couldn't waste his time on such placid thoughts. Seth was never going to change; no matter how many times Dean attempted to beat him in the head with a steel chair.

He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a loose fitting t-shirt while quickly brushing his teeth to get ready for bed. As Dean set his suitcase off to the side of the hotel room and crawled under the blankets of one of the beds, he couldn't help but reminisce about his adventures with Seth from over the years as he let his body drift off to sleep for the night.

Dean's sleep was restless as he tossed and turned throughout the night. The hotel room was stuffy and it seemed the bed was stiff. It was one of those nights where a person would wake up every couple of hours wondering why your body was being so cruel. Every time the young wrestler woke up he looked over to see the other hotel room bed was still empty. No sign of Roman having snuck in while Dean had been tossing and turning in his attempted sleep.

Finally, he heard a light click in the door as a key card was sliding through it. Dean rolled over to look at the alarm clock sitting on the night stand with the numbers glaring an obnoxious red color with 2:37 scrawled across it; he glared back at it annoyed.

The timing seemed right since the bar Roman had told him about was a little ways up the street from the hotel. Roman was always the responsible one making sure the other wrestlers and divas made it back to the hotel especially if they had too much liquor in their system. Dean blamed it on Roman's fatherly tendencies knowing full well the man could be an overprotective mother hen. Dean adjusted himself to a position to attempt to talk to Roman about his nightly excursion, but Dean noticed the elder man's silhouette wasn't as bulking as it normally would be when Roman was lurking in around in the shadows. Dean had roomed with the Samoan a long time and he knew, whoever this was was certainly not Roman Reigns.

Dean instincts kicked up recognizing this as a potentially dangerous situation. He watched the figure move around in the dark throwing what seemed to be a suitcase on to the other hotel room bed. He prayed this other figure wasn't some crazy fan who had miraculous charmed the pants off the hotel front desk just so they could murder Dean Ambrose in his sleep. Or some crazy fan girl who just wanted to say they had roomed with the Dean Ambrose because that would totally happen to him too. Immediately, the Lunatic Fringe shook his head trying to get these crazy notions out of his head.

He continued to watch the figure as it walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Dean heard the shower turn on and steam begin to trickle out of the bathroom into the hotel room. The strange shadowy figure starting to whistle while in the shower, it was a familiar tune but Dean couldn't seem to place it. He racked his brain trying to remember the tune as it was whistled eerily echoing throughout the hotel room. If this was Bray Wyatt, he was going to be so pissed.

Great, he was going to die by the hands of some crazy psycho and this stupid tune he couldn't name would be forever engrained in his memory without a title on it.

Just as quickly as the whistling started, did it stop. The shower turned off and as the bathroom door opened a figure with a towel wrapped around his waist emerged while more steam rolled out into the hotel room. There was also a towel wrapped around his hair too. This further added to Dean's suspicion; whoever this person was, it was certainly not Roman. As the figure moved back toward the bed and began to rifle for clothes… or maybe it was a murder weapon… in the suitcase, did Dean realize what he had to do. He was going to get this guy out before they had the opportunity to take him out. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down guns a blazing and with a fight.

Again, he adjusted himself on the bed and posed to strike the intruder as soon as its back was turned. Within seconds the person was walking back to the bathroom. Dean realized it was now or never to attack whoever had let themselves into his hotel room. As quietly as a cat, Dean got up from the bed and perched himself on the corner of the other waiting for the intruder to come back out of the bathroom while he patiently waited for his prey.

Soon enough, the intruder walked out of the bathroom and that was when Dean attacked.

Dean pounced letting a primal scream rip from his lips as he suicide dived off the bed onto the intruder. Quickly, Dean pinned the intruder under him and clutched their arms to the carpeted floor. This intruder was not going to get him. Not tonight, not ever. Dean Ambrose was here to stay, baby.

"DEAN! WHAT THE HELL?"

Ambrose looked down to see who had yelped at him in annoyance. When he looked down, the bathroom light combined with the moonlight flitting into the hotel room caused Dean to finally see the figure that had been lurking around in the room. The Lunatic blinked repeatedly in confusion staring as if he had been hit with a rock in the head too many times (okay, maybe that chair shot had done something to him).

Seth Rollins, who wore a loose fitting CrossFit t-shirt and baggy sweatpants with a glasses clad face, stared up at Dean in annoyance, but more in confusion wondering what the hell was going on.

In that moment, Dean didn't know what was going on. How Seth of all people had gotten into his and Roman's hotel room? Where the hell was Roman? And wait, was Seth trying to talk to him right now like a civil human being? Maybe he should listen and see what the little weasel was talking about.

"I swear you need to get off me right now you idiot. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone, but the doctors said Owens didn't hit you that hard with the chair. So I thought to myself, Seth why don't you go for a night run those always relax you and let you clear your head. I thought I could make our next plan of attack. So I come back and shower to get the sweat off and then the next thing I know, you have me pinned to the hotel room floor! I knew I should have been watching you closer, but you objected!"

Had that chair shot from Noble knocked Dean loopy tonight or what?

Seth was talking to him like they were still friends. Seth was acting all caring and concerned over Dean's well-being and it was weirding the older wrestler out. This had to be all a part of Seth's next scheme. Rollins had always been a schemer. He was the Architect after all.

Finally finding his voice among the weirdness, Dean turned and gave Seth the dirtiest, most disgusted look any person could give another human being in their lives. Seth didn't know what to make of this. He just blinked trying to comprehend what had gotten into Dean Ambrose.

"What's your angle, Rollins? Why are you in here?" questioned Dean his voice dripping with venom in a way Seth had never heard the other man speak before.

"Angle, Dean what are you talking about? We always room together; it's been that way since well you know…" Seth trailed off glancing towards the bland hotel room wall not wanting to finish his sentence.

Dean gripped Seth's arms tighter in frustration and annoyance. Seth was just yanking him around stalling for whatever reason. Roman was probably in some serious trouble by now thanks to Seth. He didn't have time for Seth's little mind games. He had to find out where Roman was, get to him, and then probably beat the living daylights out of Seth for the umpteenth time in the last two years.

"Why are you here, Rollins? What'd you do with Roman?" cried Dean as he continued to pin the man down on the floor not allowing him to move from the spot in the carpeted hotel room.

"Dean, man, I repeat again, what the hell?!" choked out Seth, "Did Owens hit you too hard with that chair in our tag match tonight? You're not making sense! You're not usually this hostile or delirious when you have a concussion, should I take you to the hospital?"

Dean blinked. How was he not making sense? Why on earth was Seth here? And how on earth did Seth have a key to the hotel room of all things? Why was Seth Rollins of all people being nice to him? Why was the Architect caring about him? What the hell was going? Had he finally snapped? Was he actually becoming the lunatic everyone truly thought he was?

Slowly, Dean got up off Seth unsure of what was truly going on around him right now. He swore if this was another one of Seth's weasel tricks, he'd stab the man with a fork.

"I'll say this one last time," Dean explained slowly enunciating each word with caution and a bit vindictively toward Seth, "Where is Roman Reigns?"

Slowly, Seth rose to a sitting position against the hotel room wall trying to regain the feeling in his arms. Absentmindedly, the young wrestler began to rub his arms as he see red welts forming where Dean had grabbed him. Seth looked at Dean with a perplexed look of confusion and shook his head not understanding.

"Owens really hit you too hard with that chair tonight, didn't he?"

"Seth…" Dean warned in annoyance waiting for an answer about Roman's undisclosed location.

"Dean, he betrayed us? Don't you remember?" Seth sad looking Dean dead in the eyes as if someone had just told him they had run over his prized dog and they didn't even stop to apologize.

"You're lying," Dean scoffed, "That was you. You hit him with the chair and then you attacked me all for that stupid brief case. It was the end of our brotherhood. It was the end of the Shield."

"No," Seth interjected before looking forlorn once again, "Whatever, you're talking about never happened. Roman Reigns was the man who destroyed the Shield."

(XXXX)

 _ ***a/n i: So I know people have done the whole what if Roman turned against The Shield or what if Dean turned against The Shield piece on this website, but I wanted to write my own version. This one is going to be a bit different since we have WWE's version of Dean traveling to let's say another universe/plane of existence where it wasn't Seth who turned against him, but Roman. Hint: Part of the bigger theme for the fic!**_

 _ **Next chapter, we'll get a little more insight from good guy Seth about how the betrayal went down, where the heck Roman is, the landscape of this WWE, and how the heck is Dean dealing because if I was him in this universe my brain would explode from all the emotions running amuck!**_

 _ **Reviews are the wrestler/diva of your choice bringing you an ice cream sundae to deal with the feels! Thanks for reading! -cap**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: What Is And What Should Never Be**_

 _ **Summary: They always say be careful what you wish for; however nobody seemed to ever mention this to Dean Ambrose.**_

(XXXX)

Chapter Two

" _You're lying," Dean scoffed, "That was you. You hit him with the chair and then you attacked me all for that stupid brief case. It was the end of our brotherhood. It was the end of the Shield."_

" _No," Seth interjected before looking forlorn once again, "Whatever, you're talking about never happened. Roman Reigns was the man who destroyed the Shield."_

The stare Seth was receiving from his brother made him feel like an insect. He felt two inches high as Dean continued to glare and tower over him in the hotel room. He'd never seen the Lunatic so angry at someone, not since that day.

"Roman destroyed the Shield? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Dean repeated skeptically as if tasting the words in his mouth were like chewing on glass, "What the hell, Rollins? You think I have time for this bullshit! We all know it was you who betrayed Roman and me! You were Hunter's Plan B once Batista quit Evolution!"

Seth blinked in confusion while slowly coming to eye level with the other man. Wow, Kevin Owens must have knocked Dean pretty loopy with that steel chair shot from behind in the main event match tonight. He was talking as if he had lived in this other world where Seth had been the one to betray the Shield all this life. Seth frowned at the thought of thinking about selling out his brothers. He would never do such a thing... would he?

"I wouldn't betray you," Seth declared while looking Dean directly in the eyes, "We've been through too much together for me to turn my back on you. Through hell or high water, that's what we've said to each other for years now. We promised each other on the day Roman turned to become Cena's puppet; we would stand by each other. And even though you are probably concussed and really confused with this idea I was the one who betrayed you, I'm still here, I still support this brotherhood, and I'm still loyal. You're still here for me. We're brothers. I'm still your little brother."

Dean's face seemed to be made of stone as an unreadable expression lay across it. Seconds passed as Dean continued to stare at Seth as if he was trying to read the other man's soul. After what seemed an eternity of silence, did Dean break down the wall was etched across his face.

"How," stated the lunatic as if looking for an answer, but not really wanting to know it at all, Dean seemed frightened by what he might find going forward into this new world.

"How, what?" Seth echoed still confused by what was going on and also concerned about whether or not he should go and get Doc to exam his brother's head. Dean's eyes sunk to the floor refusing to make eye contact with Seth. As he opened his mouth, it seemed the other man was trying to not throw up from the thoughts he was trying to convey into words.

"How… how… how did Roman betray The Shield?" Dean finally choked out while looking up at Seth not believing what he had said or who he had just said it to. Seth frowned at Dean; he looked ultimately confused. He thought to himself he may as well just humor the other man. If this was a case of memory loss from a concussion, it would be best if he helped Dean remember what happened.

Seth motioned for the other man to sit and both of them sat on one of the beds in the hotel room. The alarm clock letters were now blaring 3:30 AM at them. He internally sighed knowing he nor Dean was going to get sleep tonight, it was a good thing too since they didn't have to be on the road until late the next afternoon. The Architect was confident they were going to need the sleep in the morning once all was said and done.

"It all started after we beat The Authority and Evolution for a third and final time. The war was over. We had won. We were the top dogs," Seth told him fondly remembering how wonderful everything had been for a handful of months, "Triple H, Stephanie, Orton, and Batista were all out of power. Vince thought it was a good idea to put John Cena in charge as the General Manager of Raw, but that was the beginning of the end, we just didn't know it yet.

"We were riding high, of course, because we were the top dogs in the yard. We weren't champions, but we were working on getting there. We agreed to go after the WWE Title, but to do it fairly and with justice. We didn't disband. I don't know why not. At the time, it would have made sense, but Roman kept telling us we were brothers and no one turns their back on family."

At that Seth huffed in disgust at the memory of the Samoan man convincing both of them to stick it out in the Shield while battling in a three way feud for the WWE Title. Eventually, Seth would come out with the title making him the top Superstar. Seth remembered the fans cheering, hooting, and hollering during the epic matches for the esteemed prize. Those matches would be on highlight reels for future generations of wrestlers to come.

"But something happened?" Dean asked snapping Seth back to reality. Seth nodded in mournful sadness over the loss of their former brother.

"Yea, the worm known as John Cena happened," Seth answered as a tart taste began to fill his mouth, "It was after the Rumble and Roman had lost to you. You were heading into headline WrestleMania against me. I was the Champion at the time and you two couldn't have been happier or so I thought, but Cena wiggled his way into Roman's ear. For weeks there were promos with Cena telling Roman he wasn't good enough to beat either of us. Asking why he would let something as stupid as loyalty, honor, justice, and justice stand in the way of a championship. Cena reveled Roman with stories about his championship matches and how those ethics did nothing for him. Cena's mantra of hustle, loyalty, and respect never got him anywhere. The worm convinced Roman he would be sent down Jobber River if he didn't act soon.

"So as WrestleMania approached and we began our feud- we missed sight of what was truly happening to our brother. We were so focused on one upping each other, we forgot about Roman. I'm positive if we had seen it, we would have stopped this nonsense dead in its tracks.

"But Cena knew how to play the game with Roman and holy hell, did the man play it to a tee. He entered Roman into the Money in the Bank Ladder match. Cena rigged it knowing Roman would easily win that night and after some more incessant yapping in Roman's ears, Roman cashed in during our title match and won."

"Just like you did when he faced off against Lesnar," Dean said absentmindedly.

"Uh, what?" questioned Seth unsure what Dean was mumbling about.

"Nothing," the Lunatic quickly whispered to himself shaking his head at the uncanny resemblance between events, "Continue on with the story…"

"Uh… okay," muttered Seth confused by Dean's quiet mumblings. Surprisingly, the other wrestler was taking this retelling of the betrayal quite well. This part though was when things began to take a turn for the worse though. Rollins gulped frightened by what Ambrose might do. With a nervous sigh, Seth trudged onward retelling the tale of the ultimate downward spiral for The Shield.

"After Roman won, that was it. The Shield collapsed. The next night on Raw, we were furious with him. How could a man with so much love for family and justice become a turncoat? We called him out over and over and over again, but no one came until finally Cena arrived with a smug grin on his face.

"The sneaky bastard had given Roman the night off and also made him his pet project. Reigns had decided he didn't need us anymore thus no longer wanting to be part of The Shield. That was when Cena announced to the world he was going to be Reigns new manager, or advocate if you will.

"It was weeks before we or the WWE Universe saw Reigns again, but when we did…" Seth trailed off remembering what Roman had looked like; he wasn't their brother anymore.

Seth was in the main event of the show the night Roman returned. He was tagging with Dean against The Wyatt Brothers (Bray Wyatt and Bo Dallas). Right as Dean was going for the pin, did the entire arena go dark allowing for the Wyatt Brothers to escape, but being replaced by something, no someone in the ring in return.

Roman Reigns stood in the middle of the ring staring at Dean and Seth. Dean was propped up against the turnbuckle in their corner holding his ribs while Seth was trying to attend to the injuries. Their eyes went wide when they saw their former brother stare at them in hatred, disdain, and disgust.

This wasn't the Roman Reigns they had known, who had stood by them, who had fought with them, who had made sure they were okay. No, this wasn't the man who cared about them like his own family.

That Roman Reigns was dead.

The new and improved Roman Reigns, as John Cena, would go on to call him later, had lost the life inside his eyes. There wasn't playfulness in his eyes or a smile to be seen from the man or even a laugh saying 'Ha, I got you guys good with this whole betrayal thing, didn't I?' It seemed the only thing Roman Reigns had on his mind now was inflicting pain. Not just any pain either, pain you couldn't come back from. Seth shuddered remembering Dean had taken the brunt of the pain that night. The Lunatic wanted to protect his baby brother and he most certainly did taking chair shots, going through tables, and ultimately being Super Man punched on top of the steel steps.

These events had caused Dean to be put on the shelf for 6 months with various injuries leaving Seth to fend for himself and take on the monster the best he could. To no avail, could he devise a strategy or create a plan to bring back the old Roman, John Cena made sure the new one was here to stay.

Seth considered himself a failure to both his brothers for this very reason.

"Seth," called Dean snapping him out of his trance, "You okay? We don't have to continue on if you don't want to, you know?"

Seth chewed on this thought for a second, "No, I'm okay. It's just…"

"I know," Dean answered patting the other man gently on the leg, "I'm having you reopen old wounds making them seem fresh again meaning they never healed in the first place."

Seth nodded in response and amazement at how perceptive Dean could be sometimes.

"Anyways," Seth drawled on, "Roman became this beast with Cena backing him and having the power of management behind him certainly didn't help us in our crusade. It's been two years now since Roman's turn and we still don't have our brother. I don't think he's ever coming back, Dean."

Dean chewed on the inner part of his cheek contemplating what he had just heard. He wasn't sure how to go about comforting Seth right now. He was still trying to wrap his head around ending up in this universe and how on earth Fate had dumped him here. Maybe, just maybe, Dean's purpose was to turn Roman back into his old self. This would get him home, right? But did he truly want to go home and lose Seth again in the process?

"So Roman essentially became Brock Lesnar?" Dean asked very loudly causing Seth to give him a perplexing look.

"Again, what are you talking about?" Seth asked with a puzzled expression placed across his face.

"The Beast Incarnate, the Bringer of Destruction, Paul Heyman's advocate, they guy who faced the Undertaker like three times over the course of two years, you know the guy who only shows up like six times out of the year," explained Dean. Brock Lesnar couldn't exist here, could he?

"Dean, what the fuck are you talking about? There are no wrestlers named Brock Lesnar in the WWE. And who in the blue hell is the Undertaker? That's like saying there's guys running around with unicorn horns on their heads preaching about magical healing powers and the power of rainbows." Seth answered confused by the ramblings of the Lunatic. Yup, first thing in the morning he was taking Ambrose to get his head looked at by Doc.

"Uh, well technically, it's the Power of Positivity," muttered Dean quietly under his breath so Seth wouldn't hear him.

(XXXX)

 _ ***a/n ii: Real life is out of control. I started a new job at the beginning of the year and I am in the process of moving too, but I felt the urge to write this week and buckled down to get this chapter out. So updates won't come as fast as normal. I know it's a very dialogue heavy chapter, but we needed a lot of explanations going forward in the story.**_

 _ **Next chapter, we will be getting a glimpse behind the antagonist in this story, Roman Reigns and Dean will be getting a taste of being on Raw in this reality. It should be interesting…**_

 _ **Reviews are the friend who comforts you when you're feeling down like Dean did for Sethie in this chapter. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What Is And What Should Never Be

Summary: They always say be careful what you wish for; however nobody seemed to ever mention this to Dean Ambrose.

(XXXX)

Chapter Three

" _Dean, what the fuck are you talking about? There are no wrestlers named Brock Lesnar in the WWE. And who in the blue hell is the Undertaker? That's like saying there's guys running around with unicorn horns on their heads preaching about magical healing powers and rainbows." Seth answered confused by the ramblings of the Lunatic. Yup, first thing in the morning he was taking Ambrose to get his head looked at by Doc._

" _Uh, well technically, it's the Power of Positivity," muttered Dean quietly under his breath so Seth wouldn't hear him._

Monday Night Raw was a hustle and bustle as people ran to and fro trying to get the details hammered out about the show before went live. Dean stared in awe at the cast of characters trying to get last minute alterations to ring gear or standing in corridors warming up to get ready for a match this evening. Most of them weren't the wrestlers he had in his universe. In this universe, the only ones who were semi-similar to their counterparts back home were him and Seth.

The young wrestler hadn't been watching where he was going since he was too busy staring at the ensemble of strange wrestlers running throughout the hallway. Within several seconds, Dean found himself smashed up into a wall of muscle. Slowly and cautiously, Dean looked up to find a dark figuring hovering over him and staring straight into his soul.

"Taker?" Dean questioned quietly confused. Seth had told him the Deadman didn't exist here, but this man looked exactly the like Phenom especially with the look the elder gentleman.

"Ambrose," greeted the Taker doppelganger with a nod as his voice turned into an annoyed grumbling, "You need to watch where you're going, son. And who on earth is this Taker fellow? Did somebody take your leather jacket again and you're running around calling him, Taker? Son, I don't want to have to give you another wrestling court trial. You know how the last one turned out after you and Seth bribed those Creative executives with wrestling action figures."

Dean blinked in confusion unsure what exactly the want to be Taker was taking about. He was trying to form a coherent sentence in front of the legend, but found he was stumbling over the words miserably, "No… yes, I mean no, sir, Taker, sir."

"Son, why do you keep calling me Taker?" questioned the elder gentleman confused, "You know Rollins told me Owens did hit you pretty hard the other night in Laredo with a chair. Son, I'm Grave Digger, you know the most fearsome wrestler of all time. Mortal men bow down to my greatness? You'd think watching me wrestle growing up you'd be able to remember one of your favorite wrestlers. Oh well…"

Before Dean could get anymore in edgewise, did Grave Digger walk away without even a second thought or consideration about what the hell had just happened. All Ambrose knew was now his brain was beginning to fry. If this kept up for the rest of the evening, he would enter the real Ambrose Asylum.

Immediately, the Lunatic shook his head. No, he needed to stay focused. He had a plan to execute and it had to go perfectly so he could get what he so desperately craved: the reuniting of his brothers, his family. This was his wish after all to get his brothers back and have a family once more. Dean just had to convince Roman to turn on Cena. The Roman of this world was not a person to be trifled with according to the other wrestlers, but Dean was willing to take a chance he could turn his brother good again.

The plan was after their tag team's match tonight, he was going to call out Roman. Surely, he, Seth, and Roman could talk this out and come to some sort of reasonable solution to whatever the hell the Big Dog's problem was. By the time all was said and done, they'd be brothers again in no time and he'd be able to ride off into the sunset with his brothers and get the happy they all deserved.

As Dean continued on his trek to his and Seth's shared locker room to prep for their match tonight against Edge and Christian for the number one contender spot for the tag team championship, he couldn't help but stare at the wresters and divas he passed.

The Rock was there, but he wasn't the Rock, oh no, he was running around calling himself Boulder of all things. Byron Saxton was running around with the United States title and still couldn't seem to figure out how to form a coherent sentence. Kevin Owens was now a skinny prick instead of a fat one and the guy still had a major beef with this universe's Dean. Well as much as things changed some things will always stay the same thought Dean as Owens scowled and stalked passed him. The divas actually had some gusto as the 4 Horsewomen had formed a stable with the fellow NXT women to take on all the Total Divas. Dean couldn't help but smile as he passed Renee Young who was prepping for her job as a commentary announcer on the flagship wrestling program, it was about time the young woman got what she had worked so hard for.

After rounding the next corner in the hallways, Dean found The New Day also existed here, but they weren't they're usual rambunctious selves. The trio was dressed to the nines in suits typing on smartphones and waiting for someone it seemed. The Lunatic couldn't help but wonder who they were waiting for, but he found his question was answered as a woman with long blonde hair pulled into a tight bun a top her head and wearing a checkered pencil skirt, white blouse, black blazer, and blood red high heels came stomping out of a room.

"Director of Operations Eve," greeted Xavier cautiously as he handed the professional a Starbucks cup of coffee and one of the smartphones he had been carrying, "That's is another item off the to do list. Next, you need to have a conversation with Mr. Reigns about his title and the pay-per-view for next month."

The woman known as Director Eve nodded at Xavier while she clomped down the hallway in her heels. Realization dawned on Dean this woman was this universe's version of Intern Eve. The young woman who hung around with the New Day and assisted in writing their storylines and loved to troll Dean and Roman whenever possible, was this some kind of sick joke making this chick the Director of Operations? The Lunatic shook his head wishing Kane was the Director of Operations like back in his world.

Dean continued to watch as Director Eve marched down the corridor with New Day in tow behind her, who he had overheard being called New Night by the other wrestlers lingering in the hallway. The Lunatic couldn't help but look at the door she stopped in front of.

A gold star sat plastered in the middle of the door and etched upon it in a cursive scrawl was a very familiar name Dean knew all too well. Slowly, the door opened and for the first time he laid eyes on this world's Roman Reigns.

Roman Reigns looked somewhat the same, same big hulking muscles, same sexy smoldering look; same everything except Dean couldn't put a finger on it. The other wrestlers who were scattered about fled the hallway when they saw Roman open the door to talk to Director Eve. It seemed these grown men were terrified of Roman. Dean stared in awe at his brother not understanding how such a kindhearted man could turn into such a monster. The Lunatic stood there trying to understand what was wrong with his brother and comrade, but then realization dawned on him just as Roman made eye contact with him.

Hatred.

Cold, dark and heartless hatred.

A hatred Dean never expected to feel from from his brother and best friend.

Pure unaltered hatred was in the eyes of Roman Reigns. The Big Dog shook his head in disgust while continuing to make eye contact with Dean before ushering Eve in to his locker room to continue whatever conversation they were having in the privacy of his locker room. Dean continued to stare even after the door was shut and there was no more to be seen. He couldn't shake the feeling of Roman's eyes gazing at him with so much cold and callus anger. Maybe reuniting his brothers wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was?

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Seth alarmed popping his head out from behind a door which Dean was guessing was their shared locker room. Seth must have been peeping through the crack in the door making sure Dean and Roman didn't go at it yet again trying to each other limb from limb. The high flier sighed in frustration as he yanked Dean into the locker room and shut the door behind him, "You know Director Eve doesn't want you and Roman anywhere near each other after you two destroyed the cafeteria last month. We're still paying for it by not being able to have pancakes."

Dean was oddly silent trying to digest what had just happened as Seth shoved a pair of ring gear at him. The Lunatic closely examined what the Architect had handed to him. Dean frowned at what was now in his hands.

"I'm not wearing this," he barked holding up trunks that would barely cover his buttocks, "Women love my you know what, but this, this is going too far, Seth."

"You never complained about it before," shrugged Seth as he pulled on a black leather jacket and turned around to face Dean, "Plus we always wear matching outfits when we tag team. You're the one saying it builds better team moral and all that bullshit."

The Lunatic face palmed as he saw Seth dressed in a matching pair of trunks and knee high wrestling boots with a leather jacket covering his shoulders and no shirt underneath revealing a bare chest and abs. Dean sighed missing Seth's Power Ranger getup. He really didn't want to be twinning with the man.

"Yea, this isn't happening," muttered Dean as he threw the gear back at Seth and went to search for his usual wrestling getup, not whatever this crap was. He was not matching with Seth Rollins; no matter how bad Seth… or the fangirls wanted it to happen.

Before Dean knew it, Seth had yanked him towards the gorilla and they were warming up their match. Dean didn't have the opportunity to see the rest of Raw because Seth had been nagging him about some hippie bullshit regarding his head being in the game. He was just finishing a side plank when an exuberated voice shouted a greeting at him.

"Hey Ambrose!" shouted a voice Dean didn't recognize as he got up from his warmup routine to find Edge and Christian walking toward him in ring gear getting ready to head out for a match.

Dean once again blinked in confusion at the two retired wrestlers. He guessed this was another side effect of the parallel universe and neither of the men had retired here in this time. Edge had never sustained his career ending injury. Instead the Rated R Superstar had gone onto continue his legacy in the WWE. Since Edge hadn't retired neither had Christian thus making the duo's time in the industry even longer than it originally was and giving hundreds of five second poses, of course, for the benefit of those with flash photography.

"So you ready for our match tonight," questioned Christian as he and Edge stopped to talk to Dean before heading out also while giving the Lunatic odd looks at his clothing choice, "You know that's not your usual ring gear, right? You and Seth always match. I mean it is part of The Renegades MO. You guys wear those matching trunks and leather jackets. You don't wear skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a leather jacket."

Dean shrugged not wanting to explain himself to the duo. If the him of this world wanted to expose himself to the female WWE universe, then let him. While Dean was here he was doing things his way meaning he was going to wear his usual ring gear.

"Just a change of pace, guys, no need to worry," Dean said with a smile as Seth appeared beside him apparently done with his warmup. Quickly, he joined in the conversation as Edge and Christian nodded signifying a silent greeting.

"Whatever Ambrose," stated Edge with a smirk, "We'll still beat you tonight and secure the number #1 contender spot for New Night's tag team titles, but I'm sure you boys will give us a run for the money. You always do. Plus it's nice for you to give us old timers a chance. Just don't go easy on us!"

"You know we won't!" shouted Seth as he piped up from beside Dean a bit excited about the prospect of facing the two legends, "We always put on a show with you guys, plus the fans love young blood going up against the old guys."

"Hey!" shouted Edge a bit annoyed, but teasingly, "We aren't old! We're just finely aged."

"Like wine and cheese," Christian quipped as Edge shook his head frowning at his best friend.

"Yes, yes you are," snickered Seth as Edge quickly rounded on him locking the young man in a mock headlock as Christian began to tickle his rib cage.

Once again, Dean was left dumbfounded by the scene before him. This was so different from the last time he had seen Seth interact with Edge and Christian in his universe. Seth had held a steel chair above Edge's torso as Christian tried to break passed J & J Security to stop what was about to happen. Dean had tried to run to the ring to stop the madness, but it seemed his locker room had been barricaded not allowing him to leave. Instead, he was forced to watch the madness play out on the screen before him.

Watching that moment happen had forced Dean to see the darkest part of Seth, a part the Lunatic thought didn't exist, but oh it did, it certainly did. He didn't think his little brother could come back from what had just happened, but the months after the attack Seth seemed to realize something. Dean wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he sensed something was going to come to fruition for his world's Seth Rollins soon. Maybe, just maybe, the young man was going to see the error of his ways?

The Lunatic cast a glance at the scene of Edge and Christian teasing Seth. Dean couldn't help but let a smile cross his face as he continued to be a bystander to what was happening before him. He wanted to take a picture of this moment and frame it. He quickly snapped his fingers and pulled out his phone from his pocket taking a moment to make sure his thumb wasn't covering the camera and the flash was off. Before Edge, Christian and Seth could realize what was happening did Dean snap the picture.

Maybe this world wasn't so bad after all, he thought to himself.

Just as he finished shoving his phone back into his pocket did Edge and Christian's music hit signifying the duo need to embark into the arena filled with screaming fans.

"We'll see you boys out there!" said Christian with a wave and a parting glance, "Oh and fellas may the best team win tonight."

"You know we will!" shouted Seth over the roaring music and screaming fans as he turned to grin at Dean before marching up the steps to the curtain, "You ready for this?"

Dean followed behind as he fiddled with the sleeves on his leather jacket, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Come on brother," Seth stated with a smile just as the thumping beat of song started to play and the crowd went berserk, "Let's do this."

And do it they did.

Edge and Christian brought their A-Game not going easy on Dean and Seth, who Dean figured were commonly known as The Renegades ever since the Shield break up. Christian and Edge were nothing like their counterparts in Dean's world who were now retired, no they were still in pristine condition with their wrestling know how and technical abilities. The match was a clinic and certainly would be used to help train other tag team wrestlers for years to come.

Somehow Dean and Seth had managed to pull off a victory against the duo leading them to be the number #1 contenders for the New Night's Tag Team Championship. Dean had hit a last minute Dirty Deeds which Seth pretty much freaked out over since it wasn't his usual finisher, but hey it won them the match, didn't it? As Edge and Christian embarked from the arena, Dean knew the night wasn't over as he asked for an announcer to hand him a microphone. This girl didn't look familiar or like Lillian, JoJo or Eden, oh no, she had a somewhat dark skin tone and lightly dyed red hair with curls flowing down her face as she smiled widely at Dean handing him the microphone.

"Who's that?" questioned Dean as he caught the young woman looking directly at Seth and giving a sheepish wave at the girl. A slight blush crossed over the young high flier's face just as Dean asked, "Is that your girlfriend, you sly dog?"

"What?! No, no, no, no, Cayla is just a very, very good lady friend," Seth said raising his hands in mock surrender before quickly changing the subject, "We aren't scheduled to give a promo tonight, you know, right?"

Dean looked at Seth and took a deep breath realizing he had to do this and find out what happened to the Roman of this world. If he was going to reunite his brothers and get the happy ending he wanted, then he needed to call out the man everyone around here was afraid of.

"Roman Reigns!" shouted Dean at the top of his lungs, "I want you out here, you coward, you piece of trash, I want to speak to the so called monster. I want to speak to my brother… RIGHT NOW!"

Before more could be said did Seth grab the microphone from his hands and throw it across the ring trying to get the piece of equipment as far away from Dean as humanly possible. How was he supposed to protect his big brother when the man had a death wish? Whatever had happened to Dean regarding the chair shot from Kevin Owens had caused him to lose his marbles even if the doctor said he was fine.

Suddenly, the arena went black for a few seconds as screams erupted from the audience. The minute the lights went back on did Dean find Roman Reigns standing on the opposite side of the ring as him and John Cena standing outside of it smirking at Ambrose's stupidity for calling out the monster, his monster, if Ambrose had a death wish then so be it.

"What the hell did you just call him?!" questioned Seth alarmed as realization of what was happening dawned on him. He grabbed Dean's torso trying to push him out of the ring toward safety, but failed miserably at his attempt to save his older brother from the destruction bound to happen if the two ex-best friends met in the ring and tore down the arena. Dean stared Roman right in the face making eye contact with the monster, trying to see what everyone in this universe was so afraid of. Then he saw it again, the cold hatred burning in Roman's eyes, but Dean was not afraid of Roman like everyone else.

"Brother," Dean spoke slowly and solemnly looking Roman right in those dark, hate filled eyes, "It's what he is and should always be especially to us."

(XXXX)

 _ **After some delay and a lot of caylendar yelling at me to get my butt in gear, here are the last two chapter of the What Is Saga. I hope you enjoy! –cap**_

 _ **Reviews are the wrestler of your choice giving you a nice big bear hug to comfort you during the feels.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: What Is And What Should Never Be**_

 _ **Summary: They always say be careful what you wish for; however nobody seemed to ever mention this to Dean Ambrose.**_

(XXXX)

Chapter 4

" _What the hell did you just call him?!" questioned Seth alarmed as realization of what was happening dawned on him. He grabbed Dean's torso trying to push him out of the ring toward safety, but failed miserably at his attempt to save his older brother from the destruction bound to happen if the two ex-best friends met in the ring and tore down the arena. Dean stared Roman right in the face making eye contact with the monster, trying to see what everyone in this universe was so afraid of. Then he saw it again, the cold hatred burning in Roman's eyes, but Dean was not afraid of Roman like everyone else._

" _Brother," Dean spoke slowly and solemnly looking Roman right in those dark, hate filled eyes, "It's what he is and should always be especially to us."_

"Roman, please listen to me," Dean started as the angry Samoan only glared at the other wrestler in a silent rage, "This isn't you. You aren't whatever this is!"

The monster surely wouldn't listen to reason. He never had in the past. What made Ambrose think he would listen now? Cena smirked while standing on the outside of the ring knowing full well his creation would never turn back to his so called brothers of the Shield. Rollins had scrambled out of the ring and now stood idly watching from the apron on the outskirts of the ring while clutching his rib cage afraid for Dean's wellbeing and not wanting to lose his brothers again. Ambrose was going to attempt to talk sense into Cena's pet like he was convincing the man to take candy from a baby, this was going to end badly, and Seth could sense it.

"You and I," Dean said pointing between the two of them as they stood in the middle of the ring, "We're brothers. Brothers don't treat each other like this. You once told me because we're family you will always have my back whether I wanted you to or not and I believed you then. Do you hear that, Uce? I believe in you, still have, and always will. Seth is our brother too. We're the best kind of family, Roman and that's chosen family. Chosen family is always there and they don't turn their back on you. I know deep down you still care about the two of us. You aren't whatever this whole façade is. You're our big brother. You can believe that!"

Roman's hardened face looked as though it had softened somewhat by Dean's statement. The monster was considering and trying to digest what Ambrose had just called him. After everything he had done to the Lunatic Fringe, the man still considered him his brother, but how was this possible? He had taken time off of his career. He had put him on the shelf. They had gone to war with each other.

It wasn't normally in the Lunatic's nature to be forgiving, but Roman knew deep down a part of him still wanted to be with his little brothers. He wanted to protect them from the big, nasty world out there. He wanted to protect them from the fiends who would come after them like John Cena and The Authority. He wanted to always be there for them, but that was why he had turned his back on them to begin with. In order, to protect them from reality, he had to be the villain, their villain.

The crowd was deathly silent as the trio stood in the center of the ring. Dean stood with a pleading look etched across his face while Seth looked terrified of what sort of confrontation the two wrestlers might engage in. The young high flier had seen their battles first hand many times and they never ended in peace, just someone skulking off with a broken body part. Now in these times things had become worse because Roman went all out and the screams of his enemies were his life blood encouraging him to continue to tear their body's limb from limb.

Cena stood on the outside worried his creation, his monster, was finally going to see the light. If Ambrose sparked something in Reigns tonight all his work would be a waste and he would be back at square one! Surely, he'd lose control of the WWE allowing for someone else to grab the reins of power from him in a blink of an eye. What would he do without his monster to keep others at bay? Was everything he had worked so hard for about to crumble at his feet just because Dean Ambrose thought he could get through to his monster? All this work would be null and void if that happened.

As the silence erupted throughout the arena once more, Dean's head fell in sadness. Maybe this universe didn't want him to reunite his family? Maybe this wasn't what he was supposed to do after all? Maybe Seth had been right when he called Roman a vicious and deadly beast who was just out for blood?

Just as Dean was about to give up hope and leave the ring did Roman's voice break through the silence.

"Brothers," Roman spoke for the first time in what seemed like years while looking directly at Dean and Seth. Cena had instructed him to never speak; it would add more to the ambiance of his intimidating presence, but god damn Ambrose had broken the wall of silence with his soliloquy about family and brotherly bonds. The word brother tasted different to Roman now having finally spoken it aloud. It was as if he was putting thumb tacks in his mouth and chewing on them like it was some knock off brand breakfast cereal. The Power House turned back to Ambrose whose fist was out stretched in the symbolic gesture wanting… no, hoping to pick up the pieces of the shattered brotherhood and somehow glue the remnants of the Shield back together. Broken things though were never easy to piece back together because there would always be cracks and sometimes they were so destroyed the object had to be discarded.

"We aren't brothers, not anymore," Roman spoke solemnly before an evil smirk played across his lips chuckling vilely at the other two wrestlers, "Brothers believe in each other. These people never believe in me. The idiots in the back never believed in me. You two certainly didn't believe in me. This is why we never will be brothers again is that clear?"

The crowd erupted into boos and jeers as the smirk simmered across Roman's face trying to showcase his evil intentions to the world. The Power House found it oddly amusing. These people and his brothers wanted him to go back to being in the shadows. They wanted him to be the silent goodie two shoes. He wasn't going back there not after everything he had gained since turning on his brethren. He had become their villain and he liked it that way even if it had become a sad and only road.

"You don't get it," chided Roman as he shook his head while staring at Dean and Seth, "You two held me back. You always held me back. These people held me back. Hell, the whole roster was holding me back. It just took somebody who actually believed in me to show me what I was truly capable of."

"But Uce," Dean tried to reason as Roman shot him the dirtiest look the universe had probably ever seen come from the man, "Uce…"

"You don't get to call me that, not anymore, not ever again," chided Roman as he flew across the ring faster than Dean could blink, was he speared into oblivion by the Samoan, "We're not friends, brothers, family, any of that bull shit. You got that, you little nut job? I'm done with you, now and forever."

Reigns dusted himself off as he left Dean lying in a crumpled up pile on the ring mat, however the Samoan wasn't done as he saw Seth Rollins rush over and fall to his knees to check on Ambrose.

"Lose the dead weight, Rollins," Roman advised The Architect, "Once you do that, you'll be a real threat to me and this business, but until then be sure to stay out of my way."

Seth gulped as he watched Roman leave the ring beckoning Cena to his side. The two men marched up the ramp together not looking back at the destruction they had left in their wake and gloating in it every step of the way as they smirked sickly before rounding the curtain.

"Come on, Dean, snap out of it," Seth tried as he shook the Lunatic's shoulder, wanting, no needing, his big brother to get up. He couldn't go through this again. With several shakes and a deep groan, the young man came to and stared up at Seth who was helping to support his aching body by propping him up in the middle of the ring.

"Well that didn't go as planned," mumbled Dean frustrated and angry.

"I tried to warn you," reasoned Seth as he slowly helped Dean to his feet in the middle of the ring as the crowd cheered for the duo, "He's gone, Dean. You have to accept that. The sooner you do the better. You just need to realize the Roman we knew is dead and he ain't coming back… ever."

Dean chewed on this thought as he watched the crowd scream in appraisal of him getting to his feet after Roman delivered a devastating spear to him. Sure, Dean had gotten his wish of Seth never turning toward the dark side in this universe, but was it truly worth it to lose the other brother instead? The Lunatic frowned as he looked at the young high flier.

His friendship with the Seth in his world had meant so much to him. On the night of the young man's betrayal, everything in regard to their friendship had gone out the window. Seth Rollins hadn't cared about who he hurt once he joined the dark side, but in recent months the champion had started to show signs of his old self. There seemed to be light still in his old friend, maybe there was good in his Seth Rollins after all? Dean sensed the Seth of his universe, his Seth was starting to pick up the pieces and was going to make everything right once again. Surely, there was given the Seth of this universe was still as much a saint as ever.

This Roman though, had a dark and cold heart black as night. There was no way he would ever return to his brothers and Dean didn't know if he could live in a world where family and his brothers meant nothing.

"I can't live in a world where Roman won't come back around and be my… our brother again," Dean said as he let the tears trickle down his cheeks onto the mat, "I just want to go home where in my reality I know good still resides in my Seth, the conniving weasel he is. I know he isn't what you are yet, but I know for a fact if you exist in this universe you must exist somewhere inside of him in mine."

Seth laid a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder with a sad smile of his own trying to provide the elder man with some form of comfort. Sure, Dean was still talking nonsense and gibberish about this other universe, but brothers needed to be there for each other. Just like Seth had promised Dean on the night of Roman's betrayal, they would be brothers through thick and thin, nothing was going to stop them.

"I love you, big brother," Seth said as he wrapped his arms around Dean. The elder man stiffened in response to not having felt the sensation of Seth hugging, let alone touching, him in eons. It took a moment or two, but soon enough Dean was returning Seth's hug and embracing it full on. Sure, it had taken this weird situation for him to see everything from a different perspective, but still he had Seth back for the time being. At least, he had one brother with him.

In his mind, no matter what universe he was in, he'd never truly be alone as long as he had a brother.

"I love you too, little brother, always will," Dean answered as his voice trembled around the lump in his throat not wanting any more tears to fall in fear Seth would tease him about it later. Ambrose realized something in that moment as he hugged Seth, he didn't need a wish to bring his brother back. His brother, one of them at least, would always be right beside him.

Several moments passed before Dean realized he was drenched in complete darkness. No Seth. No wrestling ring. No stadium. No crowd. No, it was just him and his thoughts in complete and total darkness before he heard a voice calling to him, beckoning him to get up?

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, up and at 'em," called a distinctly cheerful voice. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and slowly willed himself to open them as the voice kept nagging and yelling at him to get up. The darkness didn't last much longer after that as he slowly opened his eyes.

He opened his eyes to find the dim light of a hotel room lamp illuminating part of the room while sunlight was starting to stream in through the window blinds. Suitcase and clothes littered the floor while several empty containers of takeout food sat on the table. The TV was playing highlights on SportsCenter as the anchors talked idly about the recent night's sporting events.

Roman Reigns stood beside him with annoyed look on his face having ripped the covers off of Dean's bed in order to attempt encourage the man to get moving. The Samoan stood with a tooth brush in his mouth with toothpaste running out down his cheek. Dean blinked in confusion wondering where he was and then realized he was back in his original universe as he saw the picture Roman carried of his wife and daughter propped up on the end table next to his bed in the hotel room. Roman always put it up so he could fall asleep with them next to him when they were on the road. It was a symbolic ritual Dean had seen the Samoan do thousands of times before they went to bed every night while they were on the road.

"ROMAN!" Dean shrieked as he jumped into the other man's arms in happiness realizing Reigns was no longer Cena's heartless monster but the man who was his brother in arms, "You're you! You're not Cena's bitch! You're you, good; old I can and I will fight justice, believe that, Roman Reigns! I missed you, big brother!"

Roman quirked an eyebrow unsure of what was going on, but with a lunatic like Dean, who would ever truly know what went on in the man's head and who really wanted to know?

"Uh… Are you feeling okay, uce? You're acting really weird, weirder than usual I may add. I mean, I know I went out last night with the other guys and you weren't feeling good, but still I thought that Thai food I brought you back wasn't that sketchy looking," Roman said as he picked up the toothbrush that had fallen on the floor after Dean's hug attack, "Maybe I shouldn't have brought you Thai food. What happened to you anyways? You were acting like you were having a nightmare?"

Dean said nothing before encapsulating his brother in another hug, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Roman rolled his eyes as he escaped from Dean's hug and began to back away from the man he called his best friend, slowly, "Well, okay then. We need to get on the road if we're going to make it to the next show on time since somebody thought it was a good idea to sleep in this morning."

The Lunatic dramatically rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the hotel room bed happy to be home. He could tell by the look on Roman's face, the man was confused as to what the hell was going on, but Dean decided today was not the day to tell Roman of what had happened to him, maybe someday, but certainly not today.

There was something else Dean needed to do to make sure the universe… his universe had righted itself. Quickly, he grabbed the hotel room phone and dialed the front desk explaining who he was and why he needed the number he requested. He gave the concierge some bullshit excuse, but the young woman was happy to provide such prestigious guests with this information plus Dean managed to turn on his full charm which the girl couldn't resist. Once he was done with that phone call, he punched in the numbers for the room extension he had requested.

"Hello," answered a groggy and sleep laced voice signifying the other individual wasn't fully awake yet.

"Hey Seth, good buddy, good pal of mine, I just wanted to say good morning to you and tell you, you are still the scum of the earth and a traitorous little weasel in my opinion."

The line was oddly silent as Dean waited for a response from Seth and just when he thought the man was about to hang up, did he speak, "Right back at you, Ambrose! And who gave you this number?! I'm going to tell Hunter and Stephanie! They'll find a punishment suitable for you, so I don't have to, but you know what since I like you so much…"

Before more words could be exchanged between the two did he hang up surely leaving Seth stunned by the buzzing and beeping noises of the dial tone; Dean flopped back onto his bed with a smile on his face. The universe had put him back where he belonged.

After what had happened to him, he had learned to be careful for what you wish for and as much as a person desired something to happen the outcome could be cataclysmic. He had been shown two universes both lose-lose scenarios in his opinion, but in this one he knew Seth could be… no, Seth would be family again, even if it did take some time.

For now though, the memory of good guy Seth would live on with him as he stared at the picture on his phone of Seth, Christian, and Edge goofing off, a smile a crossed The Lunatic Fringe's face just thinking about happier times.

Although, he couldn't have the best of both worlds where Seth and Roman both stood by him reunited right now, someday, maybe a week, a month, a year, five years, from now they would stand in the ring reunited and together call themselves brothers once more. Who knows, they might even pick up where they left off to become the hounds of justice once again and thus protect the WWE from all tyrants?

The thing was Dean didn't know if it could ever happen and he was fine with not knowing. Just having one brother there with him would be enough. But the hope and possibility of his brothers reuniting to become family once more would be what got him through in the end.

The End

(XXXX)


End file.
